darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
CPU's
RL-LB1 CPU.png NC-AGB CPU.png AIM02 CPU.png AIM01 CPU.png S04-CPU Icon.png S03-CPU Icon.png S02-CPU Icon.png S01-CPU Icon.png RD-CPU Icon.png RB-CPU Icon.png JP-2 CPU Icon.png JP-1 CPU Icon.png AM-CPU Icon.png SMB01 CPU.png RD CPU.png RB CPU.png NC-RRB CPU.png MINT02 CPU.png MINT01 CPU.png ISH01 CPU.png FB-X-CPU.png DR02 CPU.png DR01 CPU.png CL04K CPU XL.png CL04K CPU.png AM CPU.png AJP01 CPU.png CLO4K CPU.png '''- Turbo Mine CPU 1: Reduces the cool-down time of both mines and items made from mines by 25%. Only one Mine CPU can be used per configuration. - Turbo Mine CPU 2: Reduces the cool-down time of both mines and items made from mines by 50%. Only one Mine CPU can be used per configuration. - Auto Rocket CPU: Rapidly fires the selected type of rocket automatically for you during your own laser attacks. - Rocket CPU: - Rocket-launcher CPU: The rocket-launcher CPU automatically reloads your rocket launcher with a specified rocket type to rain fire on your enemies when you launch a laser attack. After installation is completed, the RL-LB1 CPU must be activated on the space map in "CPUs". Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Cloaking Device Type A: Ship stays cloaked until your first attack. WARNING: Enemies can still see cloaked ships on the mini map.Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Cloaking CPU: Allows you to cloak your ship up to 10 times and remains in effect until you make an attack yourself. Note: Despite the cloaking device, you’ll still be visible to enemies on the mini map. So be on your guard! - Cloaking CPU XL: Cloak your ship 50 times and stay invisible until you launch an attack yourself.WARNING: Enemies can still see cloaked ships on the mini map.Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Slot CPU 1: +2 new slots for extras. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Slot CPU 2': +4 new slots for extras. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Slot CPU 3: Creates six new slots for extras on your ship. Only one Slot CPU can be used per configuration. - Slot CPU 4: +10 new slots for extras.Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Smart Bomb CPU: Creates an instant bomb out of 10 mines and 100 Xenomit which explodes like a mine, but doesn’t cause any damage to your ship. Note: The cool-down time for bombs is the same as for mines. - Insta-shield CPU: Provides you with protection for 3 seconds during enemy attacks. It uses up 10 mines and 100 Xenomit every time it is selected. Note: The shield’s cool-down time is the same as for mines. - Engine Boost CPU': Automatically gives your engines a boost using the best raw materials available. - Targeting Guidance CPU 1: Improves your chances of hitting a ship and reduces the rate of ship lasers missing the target by 25%. It uses 10 Xenomit per volley. - Targeting Guidance CPU 2: Improves your chances of hitting a ship and reduces the rate of ship lasers missing the target by 50%. It uses 10 Xenomit per volley. - Jump CPU 1: 10 jumps to X-1 home map; works from X-4 map and NOT on PvP maps (4-X). Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Jump CPU 2: 20 jumps to X-1 home map; works everywhere expect pirate maps(5-x). Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Advanced Jump CPU 1: Allows you to jump to any of the valid target maps.Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Drone Repair CPU 1: 8 automatic drone repairs if ship damage is +70% and if there is enough Uridium. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Drone Repair CPU 2: 32 automatic drone repairs if ship is completely damaged and if there is enough Uridium. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Radar CPU: Displays diplomacy status on mini map.Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - Ammunition CPU: Automatically buys 10,000 laser rounds if less than 1,000 rounds on board. Settings can be adjusted in Equipment. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. - HM7 trade drone:''' With the HM7 trade drone, you can sell your ore no matter what orbit you're in. Why waste time going back to the space station? Valid for 100 transactions. ( This is a payment item meaning that you will have to pay real money to get the item and the price is 99 cents.Category:CPU Category:Equipment Category:Shop Category:Trade Category:Extras